Little spider, Big spider part 2
by SpiderParker7708
Summary: Sequal to little spider, big spider. Do not read if you havent read the first part or it wont make sense. DISCONTINUED
1. Kilgrave

Jessica came back to find peter sitting on the couch staring at the blank tv.

"Jesus kid. Scared the shit outta me. Don't do that" Jessica said as she walked up to him.

"We both know you're mentally incapable of being scared" he smirked, then turned away from the tv.

"That's not true" she said, while giving him her hand "come on"

"Where?" Peter asked.

"You get the bed, I'll get the coach" Jessica answered.

"That's not too reasonable, you know. I don't sleep" Peter said.

"Whatever kid" she said, reaching in and pulling him up like he weighed nothing.

"Damn" Peter said, defeated "can't I have a choice, at least?"

Jessica froze at his words.

_Choice. Something she didn't have for a long time._

She didn't notice her grip on the boy tightened and he was on the ground.

She quickly let him go.

————————————-

Peter's POV

"Damn. Can't I have a choice, at least?" I asked.

I noticed something in her face change.

Was it sadness? Anger?

I couldn't tell.

Then all of a sudden, her grip tightened on my hand.

I couldn't help but hiss at the pain.

The grip got so strong that I heard a crack in my hand.

_Great. Just great._

I fell to the floor just as Jessica changed her expression again. she quickly let go.

"Sorry" she answered as she leaned down next to me.

—————————————————

"Sorry" Jessica said as she looked at the boy on the ground, who was breathing heavily.

"It's-its Fine. I think it's just dislocated " peter answered.

"Dislocated?!" Jessica said as she took his hand. He hissed in pain as a response and she looked over his hand as peter looked down, trying not to show his pained face.

"It's really nothing. I've dealt with worse" peter said as he got up.

Jessica stayed on the ground thinking over what she had done.

"Worse?" She whispered.

Then peter remembered. _She didn't know I was Spider-Man._

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident"

Jessica got up. She looked at the boy who was hiding his hand.

"How'd you do that anyway?" Peter asked her as she walked into the bathroom to get something to help him with.

"Hm?"

"Like, dislocate it" peter said, his voice filled with curiosity.

"I um...have...super strength?" She said as if it were a question.

"Woah! Me t-" Peter cut himself off. He was about to blow his cover.

Peter heard a cabinet door in the washroom bang closed. A second later, a confused woman stepped out.

"Please, do continue" She said as she walked up to him.

"It's nothing" peter said as he backed away.

She kept walking up to him until they were a good meter away from each other. Peter had backed away into wall and he was cornered.

She quickly grabbed his arm and made him sit on the floor.

She took out an ice pack and placed it on the Now swelling thumb.

"It's fine, I can just pop it back in" he said as he tried to pull his arm away.

"Pop it back in?" She asked.

"Yeah. it's not that bad" peter said, biting his lip "I can handle it"

"And exactly how ould you know how to UN-dislocate your thumb? Has this happened before?" She asked as she rose an eyebrow and continued to examine his hand.

Then there was dead silence.

No one said anything for about five minutes.

Then, a phone rang. They both flinched at the sound.

Turned out it out, it was Peters.

He reached into his back pocket and got the phone.

On the phone it read _unknown._

Who could be calling him this late?

"Who is it?" Jessica asked.

Peter shrugged. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Peter spoke into the phone.

"Is this peter? Peter Parker?" The man on the other end asked.

"Yes" Peter said, sitting up slightly higher "how'd you get my number?"

"That's not important right now. I was wondering if you knew a Jessica Jones." The man on the other end said.

Peter was about to answer when he heard a pop. He slid down and hissed. Turns out Jessica popped it back for him.

She looked him dead in the eye and shook her head.

"No. No, I don't know a Jessica Jones." Peter lied.

A sigh of relief escaped Jessica's mouth.

"Jessie, I know you're there. I know you can hear me." The man on the other end said.

She grabbed the peter.

"The fuck do you want? How'd you find me?" She said into the phone.

"Meet me in 10. Where it started" was all that was said before the phone hung up.

"That shit hurted" peter said as he hugged his arm.

"That's not a real word" Jessica said as she got up.

"Whatever. All words are made up" peter said.

"Okay. Peter, you need to sleep. I gotta go and do some other shit" Jessica said as she pulled in her leather jacket.

"Is this about kilgrave? Because if it is, then I'm coming" peter said.

"No it's not kilgrave" Jessica said, as she packed her gun.

"you're a terrible liar" peter said as he got up.

"Whatever. You're not coming. Did you not hear me when I said _mind control, _a few minutes back? And also, you're hurt." Jessica yelled.

"It's nothing I swear. I can still fight" peter protested.

"And the mind control part?" She asked

"I'll figure it out as I go" peter said.

"Look, Peter. I care about you, a lot. Partly because you're a kid and partly because you're a good friend. I can't have you out there" she said.

"Too bad. You're lucky I'm stubborn" peter said as he put his hoody back on.

"Explain, lucky" She asked.

"Come on! Just let me come! It'll be fun" peter said.

She scoffed "fun?"

"Where'd it start anyway?" Peter asked.

"A few blocks away from where you met me" Jessica said

———————————

When Jessica noticed that they were almost there, she pushed peter into a wall.

"I'm so sorry about this, peter" she said as she took pieces of the metal off the fence behind and wrapped Peters wrists with it.

Now peter was stuck to the fence.

"No! Don't do this, Jessica. Let me go! Please" peter yelled.

Jessica started walking away.

"I'll came back for you after I'm done" she stated.

As soon as Jessica left, peter pulled at the metal around his wrists.

Due to his strength he easily pulled them off.

He ran in the direction that Jessica had gone.

He made sure she hadn't seen her when she stopped walking.

Peter looked from the corner he was hiding in when he saw a man. He was staring right at Jessica.

"Missed me?" He asked.

Jessica didn't answer.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't missed me one bit" he said.

"Shit. I can't believe I'm doing this" peter said as he walked out.

Suddenly Jessica turned around.

There was no one else in the streets at this time.

Just the three of them. Or so they thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How'd you- get away from here! Run" she yelled.

"No" Peter simply answered.

"Who's this, Jessica?" The man asked.

"Are you kilgrave?" Peter asked.

The man walked toward peter.

"No, Stop. He has nothing to do with this. Forget about him. This is between us. Peter, go!" Jessica said as she walked towards peter and kilgrave.

"No, no, let him stay" kilgrave said as he turned back to Jessica.

"Who is he to you?" Kilgrave asked.

"A friend" she answered.

At this point peter wanted to attack already.

He started walking towards the man.

"The real question is, what do you want?" Peter asked.

"**I'm **the one asking the questions around here!" Kilgrave yelled.

Peter fell silent.

"Please, just go back, Peter. To your aunt. She's probably wirried sick." Jessica said.

Peter started laughing a bit before he looked at the ground, smiling.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Peter asked her.

"Oh, this is _fantastic. _I can do it all now! See, Jessica, you're immune to my mind control, however, this one, might just be perfect" kilgrave said, as he looked at peter. Then he smiled. "You can come out now"

Out came from behind the street, a family of four. They were all clearly terrified.

"Stand still. Don't try to escape" kilgrave told the family.

"What are you planning on doing?" Jessica asked.

Kilgrave ignored her.

"What's your name, boy" he asked.

Peter didn't want to answer but before he could, he heard his on voice speak over his thoughts "peter" He said.

"Peter why don't you come here" he said. Peter didn't move "come here, peter."

Peter saw his legs moving up to the man.

Jessica pointed a gun at him.

Kilgrave raised his hands in surrender.

"If Jessie here hurts me in any way, kill yourself by jumping off the roof of her apartment" kilgrave said.

"No!" Jessica yelled.

"It's your call" kilgrave told her.

She slowly brought the gun down.

Peter had confusion written all over his face. Jessica knew why. He didn't know why he was listening to kilgrave.

"Hey, you can't listen to him, okay?" Jessica told peter.

"Peter, why don't you help me out here. Take this family out" kilgrave ordered, as he handed peter a gun.

Peter walked to the family without hesitation.

They were all just standing there, not trying to escape.

"Why are you doing this?!" Jessica asked, as she stepped closer to kilgrave.

"That's a no-no. Try coming closer to me and that family won't be the only one dead tonight" he pointed to peter.

As peter raised the gun, his hands shoke. He was worried.

"Please. Don't make me do this" Peter begged.

"Too late" kilgrave told him.

Peter closed his eyes.

He heard four gunshots go off.

_How'd he do that without looking? _Kilgrave and Jessica thought.

He was horrified when he opened his eyes and saw as all four bodies fell to the floor.

"No!" Peter yelled, running up to the father of the family.

"Please, please don't die! Please!" Peter checked all their bullet wounds. They were all to the head. "Shit"

"Are you proud of what you've done?" Kilgrave asked him.

Peter slowly turned around and looked at him. "No" He croaked out.

He turned towards Jessica.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't fight it" peter said to Jessica.

"You son of a bitch. You are going to pay for this!" Jessica said as she took her gun out and shot kilgrave in the shoulder.

He groaned in pain and fell to the floor.

Suddenly peter got up and started walking.

Jessica grabbed kilgrave and injected him with anesthesia and put him on her back and started running towards peter.

"Pete! You gotta stop! Please!" She yelled.

"I can't! I can't! Help me" peter said.

Jessica caught up with him.

"We can walk back together, by the time we get to my house, I am drop him off and help you" Jessica said.

Peter nodded.

Jessica could tell something was up with the kid.

"Peter, is it okay if I ask you some questions?" She asked.

No answer.

"How'd you get out of that metal? And How'd you kill that family without looking?" She quickly asked.

Peter tensed.

The next 10 minutes, they were talking to each other until they reached her apartment.

"Guys, roof, now" Jessica said into her phone.

At the front door, peter saw trish. Peter and trish had met a lot of times before. She was the one who introduced him to Jessica.

"Peter!" She said.

Peter didn't respond. He just walked past her, to the stairs.

"You guys in position?" Jessica asked through her phone.

"Yeah, were ready"

"What happened?" Trish asked Jessica.

"He got kilgraved" she answered.

—————————————————

The roof

Peter swung open the door and started walking towards the end of the roof.

He was about to fall to his death when a sets of hands grabbed onto him.

They pulled him to his knees. He looked up to see Luke cage holding him down.

When he looked in front of him, he saw iron fist blocking his path.

Peter started to pull away.

"Damn he's strong" Luke said.

Peter got one of his arms loose from Luke's grip.

But Luke managed to grab the other arm.

Peter quickly bended forward and Luke got thrown to the side of the building.

Peter grabbed his arm before Luke could fall off the building.

"Shit" Peter cursed, as he tried to lift him back up.

Iron fist, or Danny helped him.

As soon as peter pulled Luke up, he continued his path towards the edge of the building.

Just as he got to the end of the building, something grabbed him and he rolled onto the floor.

When he opened his eyes he saw an angry looking Jessica on top of him.

Who was he kidding? Jessica was always looking angry.

Peter was pinned to the floor by Jessica and he couldn't move.

Peter couldn't say much.

All he could say was "sedative" before trying to push her off. It ended up with peter on top of her with a fist in the air.

_Oh shit. Not this again. Please. I don't want to hurt anyone, let alone kill someone!_

Before he knew it, his fist was going down.

Jessica rolled away and the fist landed on the concrete roof. It made a bunch of cracks on the cement.

"Damn" danny said. "Let's see if he can do what you can, cause he can do what we can" he pointed toward Jessica.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you" peter pleaded "make it stop" peter said in Russian.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

"He said sedative. Get a sedative. A strong one" Jessica told them.

Danny nodded "I got it. You guys try and stall him from plummeting to his death"

They nodded and turned to peter who was at the edge of the building again.

"Guess were gonna have to fight him now" Jessica said.

"Guess so" Luke answered.

Luke threw himself towards peter and pulled him into his arms.

He 'hugged' him super duper tightly.

Peter started moving around, trying to get free, when Danny ran back in with a needle.

"We need to hold him down" Danny told them.

They nodded.

Luke started pulling peter towards the door.

"Let's do it inside" Luke told them

They ran after him to prevent peter from running off.

He struggled to get out.

He almost got out but he was pinned on Jessica's bed.

"Get the sedative!" Jessica yelled.

Danny came in and looked at peter.

They nodded, holding peter down.

Jessica was holding his hands down while Luke was holding his legs down.

Danny came up with the needle.

He I injected it in his neck.

All of a sudden, Peter felt like he was on fire.

He started screaming in pain but he couldn't move.

Jessica let go of his hand and he signaled for Luke to do the same.

Jessica kneeled next to the bed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Must've had something else in his blood" Danny said.

She looked down

She put a gentle hand on his arm.

There were streams of tears coming out his eyes.

The screaming quieted.

She stroked Peters soft hair and got up.

She tied his hands to the poles of the bed and turned to the men.

"Thanks. He's not gonna be out for long though" Jessica told them.

"What?! That's the strongest sedative I have" Danny said "it's supposed to knock out elephants!"

"We need him out for twelve hours, for the effect to wear off" she told them.

"Let's go see what you brought, shall we?" Luke said

Jessica walked passed them and got to the coach where she had put kilgrave.

"That is one weirdly strong kid" Danny commented.

——————————————

"You okay Jess?" Trish asked her.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I'm not okay at all! The kid just tried to commit suicide, for God's sake! Can I not be okay?" Jessica yelled.

"Yeah-Yeah"

"Thank you!" She yelled as she buried her hands in her head. She started walking around the room in circles. Thinking.

A hand stopped her midway trough her sixth circle.

"This isn't going to help Peters case, you know" he told her.

"You're right" Jessica said as she grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"That's not gonna help either" he said.

She finished drinking the bottle.

She looked at her desk and smiled.

"What? What is it?!" Danny asked walking up to her.

She picked up the phone.

"Damn it. It's locked" Jessica said.

And so, she spent an hour trying to find the password.

"Finally!" Jessica yelled.

She unlocked the phone.

"I got it!"

"Got What? Who's phone is that?" Trish asked.

"Peters" Jessica said.

"I'm gonna go stay with peter, make sure he's out" Trish told her

She went to the contacts.

_There she found Mays contact._

_She called it._

"Hello?" Someone said.

"Hi, is this May Parker?" Jessica asked.

"No. Unfortunately, May Parker died of cancer about 3 months ago" the voice said.

Jessica stopped.

"Thanks" she hung up.

"How'd the kid become..like _that _anyway?" Like asked.

"He didn't tell me..no wonder I couldn't break his hand" Jessica remembered.

"What do you mean? You tried to break his hand?!" Danny asked.

"No... it was an accident. It should've broken though, but all it did was dislocate it" Jessica answered.

"Wow"

"Hey, you said something about his DNA being different, what do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"Well, we all have a specific type of requirements for our dna. Peter, well he has super strength.. but there might be more to it. All we saw was super strength though" Danny said.

"How would you know if he had super strength?" She asked.

"When he tried to punch you, he made a bunch of cracks on the ground. And when Luke tried to hold him down, he was equally as strong as him. Even almost threw Luke off the building! If he wasn't as short as he is, he could've easily taken Luke down" Danny said.

"You think kilgrave knew about this?" Jessica asked.

"If he did, he wouldn't want to kill him" Luke told her.

»«»«»»«»«»»««line break

It had been six hours since they sedated peter. Jessica woke up around seven in the morning.

She fell asleep on the chair behind her desk.

When she looked around, Danny was asleep on coach. Luke, on the carpet next to the coach, and kilgrave was taped to the wall.

A huge piece of duck tape was on his mouth, so, they were safe.

Jessica used this as her opportunity to slap him in the face. "He was just a kid! A fucking child!" Another slap "you think, you can get me back with just endangering the ones I keep close?!" Another slap "stupid motherfucker"

She walked away.

Went to her room to see the kid, when she saw Trish sleeping on a chair next to the bed while the bed had a teenager with messy hair on top.

As Jessica got closer she notced peter was talking in his sleep.

She went in closer for a look.

"Please...Stop...don't make me do this...let me go, Natasha!...no!..don't hurt them...please...you don't have to do this...let me out!" Peter was having a nightmare.

She decided to wake him up, when she remembered that she had to have him knocked out for twelve hours.

She sat next to him. Listening to his cries. Until she couldn't take it anymore.

She woke peter up.

Peter jolted upwards with a hiss of pain, before being pushed back down on the bed. He still had the duck tape around his wrists.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yea" he answered.

"You sure? Because you were screaming your head off when we ingested the sedative. And those are usually to stop the pain" she said.

Peter went silent. He looked at the window, before Jessica pulled his face from the window and made him look at her.

"What else, was in your blood?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

"Heroin or something?" She asked.

"I don't do drugs" he stated.

"Then what was in your blood?" She asked again.

"Drugs" he answered

"That doesn't make any sense though. You just said, you don't do drugs" she said.

"I-I was taken..kidnapped. It's a long story" peter said as he turned his head away.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"We both know that you're terrible at making people feel better" He half smiled.

"Sometimes it helps" she said.

It took a minute Ute for the kid to break down.

"It was so terrible. So, so terrible, Jess. I couldn't do anything I wanted. I killed, a family. Now that's number 7" peter mumbled.

"What do you mean, number seven?" She asked.

"Seven people I've taken" he said.

Jessica could totally relate.

"You know, counting them doesn't help"

"Then what does?" Peter asked.

"For me, drinking. For you, well, I don't know. You are going to figure that out"

Peter sighed.

"Well then please do come and tell the others how your powers work" she said, as she opened the straps holding him down.

Peter didn't move.

"Come on, kid"

"You trust me?" Peter asked.

"Yeah,come on let's go" she said.

When they got to main room, everyone was up.

All but Trish.

"Guys...here's peter" she says.

Everyone looks over.

"Hey" Peter whispers.

"You gonna tell us how you were as strong as Luke here" Danny said.

Peter nodded.

He turned to see the man taped to a wall, a huge pice of tape covering his mouth.

His eyes widened.

A hand settled on his shoulder.

"It's okay peter. He's not gonna hurt anyone anymore" Jessica said.

Peter could swear he saw the man smiling from behind all that tape.

————————————-

**Hey that's the episode 1 of season 2**

**Thx 4 reading.**

**Bai!**

**Oh yeah and I'm releasing a new story soon.**

**Full of angst. Bai**


	2. Promise me

**So...I saw FFH.**

**It was a little-a lot heartbreaking.**

**...**

**Yeah...so...um...enjoy, I guess.**

**I didn't cry...I definitely didn't cry... why would you think I cried?**

**——————————-**

"So um...I have these Uh... powers, kinda like you guys" peter admitted.

"And how'd you get em?" Luke asked.

"Like um...it's a little complicated" Peter answered as he began playing with the ends of his shirt, looking down.

Jessica noticed the unease in his voice so she decided to ask another question, and let the first one slip away "what _can _you do?" She asked.

"Um...as you already know, super strength. I can stick to walls, I have fast reflexes, durability, stamina, fast healing, agility, and Enhanced senses, a sixth sense" before peter could continue, Jessica picked up a bottle and threw it at him. Peter caught it without looking and then Danny spoke up.

"What sixth sense?" Danny asked

"It um, helps me detect danger before it happens" Peter said.

"That's cool. Like Matt!" Danny said.

"Yeah, basically" peter said.

"How'd you figure out you had these powers?" Luke asked.

"It depends on which one you're talking about" peter said.

"What about the coolest one. Sixth sense. How'd you figure that out bud?" Jessica asked.

"Well... I don't exactly remember but-" Peter was interrupted.

"Do your parents know about this?" Luke asked.

"Well, um yeah" peter said as he fiddled with his fingers. _Uh oh. His secret was out._

"Hold On. I thought you said they died in a plane crash. And Your uncle got shot, and your aunt may died of cancer" Jessica recited.

"I Uh...well. Adopted" was all peter could make out before got up and walked away. Wiping a tear at the memories. He opened the front broken door and left.

"Peter-" Jessica called after him.

"Why'd you break the kid?" Danny asked.

"I didn't- shit" Jessica said. "He's- He _was _adopted" she said "which means he still has parents out there" she said.

"First we gotta figure out where he went" Luke said.

"Yeah" Danny said, getting up.

Jessica looked at her desk.

"Maybe we should give him some time. He'll come back"

Jessica said as she looked around for her file for kilgrave "he took his phone"

After an hour of waiting, she got annoyed. Jessica quickly dialed his number.

"What?" Peter's voice was raspy but cold.

"Where are you?" Jessica asked.

There was a long pause before he answered "I'm at work"

"You work?" She asked.

"YeH" Peter answered.

"Well, where's work?" She asked.

"That's none of your Business. Now fuck off" peter told her.

"Okay, Peter, I swear I will call your parents" she told him.

"Ha ha very funny" peter fake laughed "but you don't know my parents"

"I'm like 99% sure you're Romonov's kid" she said.

"How?" Peter asked.

"You act way to much like her" Jessica admitted.

"Fine. You got me. Now what do you want? I have work to do ya know?" Peter snapped.

"Where.are.you?" She asked again.

There were a bunch of loud noises and screams before peter grunted "um I'm-" before he could finish, he yelled out in pain.

"Peter? Is everything okay?!" Jessica asked.

" bitch!...Yeah...yeah I'm totally fine here" peter said "oh god it's bleeding" she heard peter whisper.

"What's bleeding?! Peter! I swear I kill your ass if you don't tell me where you are right now"

"Too late. Probably gonna die right here, but you can kick my dead ass. I allow it" peter said as he let out a small chuckle.

"Peter, is this some joke?" Jessica said as she got up and practically ran to the elevator with Luke and Danny behind her. "you guys stay here for kilgrave. I'll head out for peter" Jessica told them.

They nodded and she ran off.

"No, no, it okay, you don't need to-" there was a grunt before he cut himself off "shit. I can't stand"

"No, don't try to stand. I thought you were smart" Jessica yelled through the phone "Where are you?" She said as she got outside the apartment.

"For you're information, I don't think anyone would be smart when they're bleeding onto the ground of a dark alley" peter snapped "I'm on 24th you'll see me...probably , I don't know" peter admitted.

"I'm on my way"

After another ten minutes of looking for the teen, she saw something she never would've thought.

Spider-Man, sitting in an alley with a stab wound in his stomach.

It took her a minute to connect the dots, but she figured it out.

"Peter?" She asked, getting closer.

"Ding ding ding!" Peter said in a slightly more cheerful tone than he entended it to be.

"So this is work?" She asked, checking the wound.

Peter didn't answer.

Jessica got up and slung one of Peters arms around her neck and started walking towards her car.

"How'd you get into this mess?" She asked, laying him down in the car before going to sit in the drivers seat.

"Which mess? My life?" Peter asked.

"You're not thinking clearly. Did you loose too much blood?" She asked, eying him.

"I don't know. I was a little stabbed" peter answered.

"_A little _stabbed?" She was confused.

"Yeah it's not to bad" peter said.

"It's pretty deep, but you'll live" she said with a smirk.

"Thank god" peter said with a fake sigh of relief "after this shit, I'm going to the compound for a while, I'll be back soon though, to help you with kilgrave" he told her.

"Um no" she said.

"_No? _What do you mean, _no?" _Peter asked.

"I mean, you won't be coming back till kill this man. You saw what he did to you! You were about to jump off!" She yelled at him.

"But I can help, he's taped up, he can't say anything!" Peter yelled back, wincing in pain as he did.

"And what if that were to change, huh? What if he somehow escapes, and you end up in his hands. That's not something I want!" She yelled.

"I can still help in some other way!" Peter yelled.

For another five minutes, the ride was quiet. Until peter spoke up again.

"I don't know, how many people have told you this, but I care about you, okay? I don't want this to end in some..._other _way. Okay? I just want to help" peter reasoned.

"The only real way you'll help me, is if you stay at the compound with the avengers and you don't come back until I'm done. Other than that, you're not helping me!" Jessica told him.

Soon they were at her apartment and she parked the car.

Just as peter opened the door, he said "I understand. I'm sorry" peter stammered "I'm sorry jess. I just want to help. Forget I ever said anything. I'll head back tonight"

"Kid.." Peter slammed the door shut before she could finish, and went inside.

———————————-/" "\

' '

Luke spent the entire time staring right into kilgraves soul until Jessica came back.

After thirty minutes of waiting, someone was kicking the door.

"Open this door or I'll have to break it" a familiar voice said.

_Peter._

"Coming!" Danny said as he got up from Jessica's desk and opened the door.

The sight was horrific.

Peter was standing there in a Spider-Man suit with both hands on his bloody stomach. He slowly moved one hand, wincing as he pulled the mask off.

"Kid...What happened?" Danny asked, getting the attention of Luke and kilgrave.

Just before peter could answer Jessica cane from behind him in the elevator.

"Thanks for dithching me, kid" Jessica Joked.

Just when she was four feet away from him, peter collapsed.

He fell to his knees, still covering his stomach, and grit his teeth.

"Do you happen to have any bandages on you?" Peter joked, as If he wasn't hurt.

"Uh Yeah, inside" Danny said as he picked the kid up.

"Mm" Was all peter could make out before he was placed on the couch "no, no, I'm going to bloody the couch"

'Great. The kid is bleeding to his death, and he's thinking about dirtying the Couch' Jessica thought.

"Just...give me the bandages and I'll do it myself. In the bathroom. It's easier to clean" peter told them.

Before any of them could argue, peter grabbed the bandages and his backpack. He walked to the bathroom and took care of his wound.

After a good ten minutes, Jessica came knocking on the door.

"Hey kid, about what I said earlier...look I'm sorry, I just can't have you getting into trouble like that, Okay? I just..I wanted to apologize...I can't deal with that right now" as soon as Jessica said that, the door swung open and peter walked out.

"It's no big deal" peter said.

"Okay...I need to talk to someone, I'll be back" Jessica told them as she walked out.

"Yeah okay. Bye" Luke said.

"Where's matt? I haven't seen him around recently" Danny said as soon as Jessica left.

"Oh. Um. It's...I think he's with wade or something" peter said.

"Okay" Danny said back.

—————————————

Jessica knocked on the closest door to her own.

"Hey Malcolm? If you aren't busy, then I could really use your help!" She yelled.

The door opened.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey. How you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm good. What do you need?" He asked back.

"Um so, can we talk about this inside? There's someone who can be listening" she said

"Yeah, Yeah, sure" he said, moving aside so she could walk in.

"So um, you know how dangerous kilgrave can be, right?" Jessica asked as he nodded "well, you know peter too, right? He came by a couple of times" he nodded again "So ummm, how do I put this? Kilgrave wants to use peter, to get to me" his eyes widened "I have peter in the same room as kilgrave right now, but kilgraves taped up so he can't say a thing and Luke is there with him and so is Danny. I need a favor"

"What?" Malcolm asked.

"Can you please make sure he doesn't show up when I'm fighting against kilgrave. I know he promised not to come, but you know peter. He won't stop at nothing to get what he wants" Jessica told him.

Malcolm nodded in understanding and said "you owe me a favor. I hate turning the kid down. A HUGE favor. You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah" she said, annoyed "also, I'm outta booze. Mind if I borrow yours?"

"Sure go ahead" Malcolm said as Jessica walked out of the room with a bottle.

————————————

**So...**

**I was extremely busy this last week and yeah, it took some time to write this, but I'll write more next time.**

**Thanks for reading bai!**


	3. Spar?

That night, peter took all of his things and left.

He got to the compound where thankfully, no one was around.

I mean why would they be around? It's fricken 1:00 am.

Peter went to his bedroom and decided he wouldn't sleep.

He went to the workshop where he would usually spend his sleepless nights.

He worked for half an hour before he heard something.

He quickly hid behind the wall ready to attack.

As soon as the door opened peter sighed in relief.

It was Tony.

Peter walked out of his hiding spot and walked back to his work station "Hey mister stark" peter said, nearly giving the man a heart attack.

"Peter? When did you come?" Tony asked.

"Good question. I think about a few minutes ago" peter answered, as he started working on a hologram of his new suit.

"Oh. Okay. Mind if I join you?" He asked peter.

"It's your workshop mister stark. You can do whatever you want. In fact, I should be the one asking you if I can be here" peter corrected him.

"No it fine you can stay. Watcha workin' on?" Tony asked.

"New suit" Peter answered.

"Want me to help?" Tony asked him.

Peter stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sure. Yeah, I would appreciate the help" peter told him.

"Okay, then" Tony said as he came over behind him and started looking at the design.

"Want some music while we work?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I know just what to put" Tony said as he walked over to the toolbox and took out a wrench. He flipped the wrench once and said "FRIDAY please activate soundproof protocol"

"Soundproof protocol activated" FRIDAY said.

"Okay, play my mix" Tony ordered.

The first song on the playlist began and peter looked at Tony with Joy.

(Callback to far from home)

"I love Led Zeppelin!" Peter exclaimed as he got back to work.

Tony came by and stood next to him.

"You handle the suit, I'll handle the webshooters" tony told him as he took his webshooters "any ideas in mind?" Tony asked.

"What if we made the web shooters smaller and stronger?" Peter asked.

"I think we could use some vibranium" Tony said as peter smiled.

As the music gradually got louder, Tony could see Peter singing the song while working on the hologram. He even saw him playing a pretend guitar at some point into the song.

"We haven't been tinkering in a while now" tony said.

"We've both been very busy" Peter told him.

"Almost forgot how fun this was" tony said.

They kept working until the next song came on.

Left hand free.

"You know, the first time I met you in person, I was listening to this song" peter told him, as he smiled at the memory of tony flirting with his aunt.

"For real?" Tony asked.

"I guess we have the same taste in music" peter said.

They both smiled at each other and went back to work.

"So, What are you adding to the suit?" Tony asked.

"Headphones" Peter simply told him, as he hummed to the song while bobbing his head up and down to the beat.

"For?" Tony asked.

"Something I have to deal with later this week. Gotta cover my ears if I calculated everything correctly" Peter said.

"What if we made it fun?" Tony asked as peter raised an eyebrow "you know, add some funk. Music. Music will be playing in the background."

"That's not half bad" peter admitted, tilting his head.

Peter smiled and held his arms out.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You're a genius" peter said, annoyed.

They both laughed.

As the night went on, peter became tired. Tony could notice.

"You wanna grad to bed, peter? We're all done, you know. I just need to attach the webshooters to the suit" Tony asked.

Peter yawned.

"What time is it?" Peter drowsily asked.

"Four am" tony answered.

"Maybe a little sleep wouldn't be that bad" peter said, getting up "but not until you're done. You never sleep mister stark"

"Got me there" Tony said as he walked up to the suit "this'll probably take about ten minutes, so If you want you can sleep right here and I'll wake you up when I'm done. Okay?" Peter was already asleep on the chair.

Tony smiled.

———————————

When peter woke up next morning, he was in his bedroom.

He looked at the time.

8:00 am

Peter walked into the living room where everyone was seated doing different things.

Bucky was reading, sitting next to Natasha who was on her phone.

Clint was making coffee.

Tony was watching the news on tv.

Peter went and sat next to Tony.

Everyone turned their eyes toward him.

"Don't worry I'm only staying for a few days" Peter told them.

Everyone decided to dismiss it and went back to what they were doing.

After a few minutes peter got up and went over to the kitchen where Clint was.

"Hey kid" Clint said, not looking away from the coffee machine.

"Hey. Can you make me one too?" Peter asked, getting a cup.

"Yeah. You drink coffee?" Clint asked.

"Yeah" Peter answered.

"Since when"

"Since now" peter said.

Clint put some coffee in Peters cup and went to bring some milk.

"Here you go" Clint said, giving him the cup.

"Thanks" Peter whispered.

Peter went to sit by Tony when he saw what was on the news.

Breaking news: Family of four murdered last night

Peter froze.

Tony noticed how peter tensed.

"Pete, you okay?" Tony asked, earning the attention of the entire room.

Peter didn't answer, just stared at the pictures of the family.

"Peter?" Tony asked again.

Peter snapped out of it.

"Yeah, yeah" peter said, trying to look away from the tv.

"You sure?" Tony asked as Natasha eyed Peter.

"Mmhm"

"Do you mind if I change the channel?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, sure go ahead" tony said, handing the remote over to peter.

"Thanks" Peter said, taking the controller.

Peter kept changing the channels until he couldn't find anything he wanted. He gave the controller back.

"Just don't go on the channel you were watching please?" Peter asked, getting up to get his phone.

"Umm, Okay" Tony answered.

Peter looked at his phone. He had like over ten missed calls from Jessica.

"I'm gonna make a call okay?" Peter said, not looking away from his phone.

"Who?" Natasha asked.

"Given by the number of calls, it's either an emergency or a problem" peter said, walking away.

"What was that all about?" Clint asked.

"I don't know" Bucky said, putting his book down.

"Tony, do you know what happened?" Natasha asked.

"No" Tony simply answered.

Tony made sure peter wasn't around when he went back to the channel to see what was bugging Peter.

"Good thinking" Clint said, sitting down in the only free couch.

"What do you think was bugging him so much?" Tony asked.

"Maybe he just doesn't like news" Clint joked.

"No that can't be it" Bucky said.

Just then peter walked into the room.

He looked down and sighed.

He pursed his lips.

——————————-

"Given by the number of calls, it's either an emergency or a problem" peter said, walking away

He went into his room and quickly called Jessica.

"Hey, Jess" Peter said.

"Hey, Peter" Jessica said in a quiet tone "so um, there's a problem. I need you to stay as far as you can from me okay? Don't come until I call you. It's really dangerous out here. You here me?"

"What? What happened? I was gonna come tomorrow night. What's going on?" Peter asked.

"No, don't come. Whatever you do, stay away from here" Jessica said before hanging up.

"No i-" Peter was interrupted by the line "shit"

He went back into the living room to see everyone watching what he told them not to.

Natasha turned to peter.

"Hey, this is a real mystery huh? This nice family just got murdered. Just like that" Natasha said.

"Yeah...Yeah it's- it's pretty sad. Maybe the person who did it was forced to do it. I don't know. Maybe they didn't mean to kill them" peter answered, playing with his fingers.

The others caught on with what Natasha was trying to do, and played along.

"Yeah, do you have any idea who did this?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..well I um... I heard that there was an..um" Peter shifted on looked at Natasha "mind controller in town, n' stuff. The Person was probably effected"

"Oh yeah?" Natasha asked "anyone you think is being targeted or something?"

"No. No I don't know. Maybe they weren't being targeted. Maybe they were at the wrong place at the wrong time" peter said as he leaned forward against the kitchen island.

"It can't be wrong. It's a good hunch" Natasha said, getting up and leaning on the opposite side of the island, trying to read his expression.

"Mmhm" Peter said, noticing what she was trying to do, and looked away from her.

Natasha reached out and pulled his face towards her direction.

Peter visibly winced and closed his eyes.

Natasha took her hand away and noticed the bruise on his cheek.

"How'd you get this?" She said, pointing towards his bruise.

"It's um-it's a long story" peter said, pursing his lips.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Spider-Man?" She asked. Peter shook his head "You get in a fight?"

"Puh-lease, my fighting skills are better than some everyday beating" peter fake smiled.

"Okay though guy. Care to tell us where you got that injury? And the other one on your stomach?" Natasha said as tony turned the tv off and they all turned their attention towards peter and Natasha.

"No" Peter simply answered and took a sip from the coffee, immediately regretting not putting any sugar. He made a face and Clint laughed.

"Well too bad buddy. You're gonna tell us" Natasha said in a serious tone.

"You can't make me" peter glared.

"Wanna settle this over sparring?" She asked. Natasha knew how much peter loved sparring.

"If I win, I don't have to tell you. If you win however, you get to find out what happened" peter said back.

"It's on" Natasha smirked.

"In ten minutes" peter said as he walked away.

Natasha nodded and turned to face her teammates.

"Are you being serious? He's already injured" tony said.

"Don't worry, I won't go too hard on him. Only hard _enough" _Natasha told tony.

———————————————-

When Natasha and the others entered the gym, they saw peter getting ready.

"You ready?" Natasha asked.

"As ready as I can get" peter said, wincing as he got up from the bench.

"You sure?" She said, eying him.

"M..Yeah. It'll be fun" peter said, trying to smile.

"Okay then" she said getting into a fighting stance.

"You guys sure about this?"Tony asked.

"Yeah. Like the kid said. It'll be fun" Clint said with a smirk.

"Most of the time, the kid doesn't know what he's doing. So I'm _sorry _if I don't believe that this'll be _fun _for him." Tony snapped.

As soon as peter got into a stance, Natasha launched herself at him...

————————-

**Yeah, so, sorry that this chapter is short, but I tried.**

**Next update July 12th or somethin'**

**I'm really busy.**

**But I'll try.**

**Thx 4 reading! **

**Byeeeee**


	4. Escape

As Natasha lunges towards peter, he jumped away.

This time, peter went for her.

He missed and landed face-first on the floor.

Peter began to get up when Natasha's knee dig into his back.

He hissed and tried to push her off.

"Do you yield?" Natasha asked, close to his ear.

"Nope" Peter said, trying harder to push her off.

She dug her knee in further.

"Ow"'Peter said as he winced

He finally pushed her off and she landed on the floor.

Peter quickly used this chance and held her down.

She quickly pushed him off and accidentally elbowed his stomach. He cried in pain and hunched his back. After a few minutes quickly got up.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay, peter?" She asked.

Peter held one hand out to tell her he was okay and the other one covering his stomach.

He closed his eyes and looked away "it's fine, it fine. It just hurts. It'll be alright" peter told her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"YeH" He said an octave higher than usual.

"Okay, you wanna continue?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, yeah" peter said as he went back to his fighting stance.

This time peter lunged at her, and missed.

Natasha kept on throwing punches at him.

Most of them missed.

Then Natasha sent a kick to his chest, and peter fell to the floor and landed on his elbows.

Natasha spun him around so his face was facing the ground.

She pinned him down and pushed his face harshly against the ground.

He hissed as his bruise was pushed against the floor.

"Give up yet?" She asked.

"M..no" peter made out.

She pulled his arm up and spun it against his back.

Peter screamed in agony.

She pushed his arm farther up, so much that she thought it would break.

He screamed again.

"Fine! Fine! I yield, I yield" Peter said.

he sighed in relief when Natasha let him go.

"What do you wanna know?" Peter asked.

"How you got those injuries. That's it" she said.

"Well, my arm is sore now, because you almost twisted it. I have a serious headache-" Peter was cut off.

"Peter, not the new ones. Your stomach and your bruise" Natasha said.

"Fine" Peter said as he stretched his arm back and forth trying to make it feel less sore "so um my stomach. I Uh I was out handling a robbery when some guy decided it would be fun to bring along a gun" peter said as he looked down.

"You got shot?!" Tony asked.

"No" Peter answered.

"Stop stalling. How'd this happen?" Bucky said.

"I'm getting there. Stop stressing me out" peter said.

"Just tell us" Natasha said.

"Okay, Okay, So I took care of him and turned out..." peter stopped for dramatic effect "he had a friend" peter mumbled. Although everyone heard him.

"So this friend of his, what'd he do?" Clint asked.

"Oh. He stabbed me. Turns out his gun friend was just a distraction" peter enthusiastically said as everyone else stared in shock.

"And howd you take _care _of it?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah, this girl her name is.." peter stopped himself "her name is irrelevant. Anyway she helped me out. And she figured out my identity" peter said.

"Okay..." Natasha said.

"What about you're bruise?" Bucky asked.

Peter sank in as if he had dreaded this question.

"Yeah...So, you guys remember my phone call about half an hour ago?" Peter asked.

They all nodded simultaneously.

"So...that phone call was from that irrelevant woman. She called to let me know about something dangerous. His name is kilgrave" peter said.

"Who's that?" Clint asked.

Peter brushed it off and said "some evil kind of mind controller"

"What?!" Natasha asked.

"Were you mind controlled?" Clint asked.

"Kind of" peter said as he stretched his arm again.

"What do you mean _kind of" _Tony asked.

"So he kinda made me jump off a building" peter whispered. But everyone heard it.

"What the _hell?" _Natasha asked as everyone else started yelling at him.

"Everyone just, SHUT UP" peter yelled at them.

They all quieted down.

"Like suicide?" Clint asked, putting a band on peter shoulder.

"It's over now. I'm okay and I'm alive" peter said.

"That doesn't explain the bruise" Natasha said.

"Yeah so um...you guys know the defenders right?" Peter asked as they nodded again "so yeah, they had to fight me to stop me from jumping off. And um Jessica might've punched me" peter said.

"What else?" Natasha asked.

"That's it"

"You sure?" Natasha asked.

"Fine. I was the one who killed that family. I'm not proud of it. But I couldn't control myself, okay?!" Peter snapped.

_I can totally relate _Bucky thought.

"How'd they stop you?" Clint asked.

"Sedative" Peter answered

"Shit" Bucky said.

"What?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Sedatives will give you more pain. The serum from Mnushkin is still in your blood. But just not active. Sedatives activate it for a few minutes" Natasha answered for him.

"Oh" peter said "that explains it"

They nodded.

"What did Jessica day to you on the phone?" Natasha asked.

"Not to go back" peter mumbled.

"You're going back, aren't you?" Tony sighed.

Peter didn't answer.

"You can't go, Peter. You know what he did to you!" Clint yelled.

"You don't think I know that?!" Peter yelled back turning around and walking in a circle as he slided his hand through his hair "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but it's okay. I have a plan"

"And what if this plan of yours doesn't work?"

"I'll deal with that part later. I have other things to worry about right now" peter said as he ran off.

They all looked at each other with worry.

———————————————

"You really think he's gonna listen?" Luke asked.

"Probably not" Jessica said.

**_Last night 1:00 am..._**

_"_Bye guys" Peter said as he left.

"Bye" they all said back.

After two hours, kilgrave was making the duct tape moist with his saliva.

Soon enough it was off.

He ordered Danny and Luke to kill Jessica.

Jessica his in a quiet alley and called peter.

She called a thousand times and peter never answered.

"Shit. Answer for gods sake" Jessica said as she heard a noise.

Suddenly like jumped in front of her and she started running, Luke behind her.

Jessica found a hotel to stay at, when she lost them.

Next morning peter called her.

"Hey, Jess" Peter said.

"Hey, Peter" Jessica said in a quiet tone "so um, there's a problem. I need you to stay as far as you can from me okay? Don't come until I call you. It's really dangerous out here. You hear me?"

"What? What happened? I was gonna come tomorrow night. What's going on?" Peter asked.

"No, don't come. Whatever you do, stay away from here" Jessica said before hanging up.

**————————————**

**Heyo that's it.**

**I'm going on vacation soon so I'm trying my best.**

**I have to be packing and shit.**

**But yeah.**

**Update probably: July 15 or somethin'**


	5. URGENT

Hey guys! Important message right here! Please read!

Something bad came up, and I had to buy plane tickets this morning.

I'm going on that plane in less than 12 hours.

Where I'm going, I might not be able to update for a while.

However, I will try my best.

If I don't update in a week, it means the next time I will be the end of August.

I will try my best to write, but as I said, something bad happened, so I have to go.

It's extremely urgent, and might keep me there for awhile. Maybe a month.

I am so sorry.

Sincerely,

**_SpiderParker7708_**


	6. Sleep!

2:14 am

Tony starks bedroom.

Tony was sleeping soundly when he heard Friday from the ceiling

"Sir, Mr. Barnes is attempting to kill Mr. Parker" Friday said.

Tony literally jumped out of bed and screamed "why the hell-"

"He doesn't seem to know it is mr. Parker" Friday cut him off.

"Where the hell are they?" Tony asked.

"They are in the living room. I have alerted the others" Friday said back

"Thanks" tony said as he bolted out of the room.

Why the hell would he try to kill his own kid? Tony wondered. He put one of his suits gauntlets on.

"Barnes! What the hell are you doing?!" Tony yelled, as he rose his gauntlet towards the man.

————————————————-

Bucky woke up at 2:07 am.

He went to get a drink of water before he went back to bed.

As he was going back, he heard a noise.

He turned to see a sheet of blanket over one of the couches.

He walked up to it, thinking it was some sort of intruder.

He had his fist up in the air ready to attack if he needed to.

That's when he heard someone yell behind him. "Barnes! What the hell are you doing?!" Tony asked, as he rose his gauntlet ready to shoot at him.

Soon Barton and Romonov were in the room too.

"What the hell is going on?!" Natasha asked.

"We leave you alone for one minute and you're already trying to kill each other!" Clint said.

"Okay, I don't understand what's going on here" Bucky yelled.

"What's going on, is that you're trying to kill your son" tony yelled.

"What? My- that's peter?!" Bucky asked.

"Peter, is that you?" Natasha asked in Russian.

"Go back to fucking sleep. You're being too loud" peter groaned.

"You okay kid? Why are you sleeping out here? You have a huge-ass room" Clint said.

"Leave me the fuck alone. Why are you being so loud?" Peter mumbled the last bit.

"You're not okay" tony said.

Bucky walked toward peter and tony raised his gauntlet again.

"Don't worry I just wanna check on him" Bucky said as tony slowly brought the gauntlet down, eyes not leaving the soldier.

Bucky picked peter up and looked at his half open eyes.

"Woah. Kid, you look like shit" Bucky told him as peter pulled away from the super soldiers arms and landed back on the ground, grabbing the couch to steady himself.

Everyone looked concerned

"Doesn't everyone after a sensory overload?" Peter asked with a snarky smile. "Somethings wrong" peter said as he walked over to the kitchen, and picked up a cup "Who's is this?" Peter asked, looking at the still concerned crowd of people.

"Mine" Bucky answered "hold on did you say you had a sensory overload?" He asked.

"Yeah. Mmhm" peter said.

Peter chugged the rest of the water in the cup and picked up his stark phone.

"Somethings still wrong" peter said.

"Is there Anything were supposed to do that's important-shit" Peter cut himself off "shit shit shit shit" Peter mumbled as he walked towards the coffee table. He picked up his watch and tapped on it twice.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"Something I forgot to do" peter said.

"Friday?" Peter said out loud.

"Yes mister Parker" Friday answered.

As peter began tapping on the holographic screen he began erasing everything "Erase all that. Yup and that. Hold on. Nope. Don't need that there. We definitely don't want that"

"You are not authorized to erase that, Mr. Parker" Friday said.

"Friday, override code: im not mr stark" peter mumbled.

"You put override codes on Friday?!!" Tony yelled.

"Kind of. Yes we're done! Thank god" peter said.

When he turned to face the group, they all noticed the bags under his eyes.

As soon as they did, peter fell to the floor, face first.

"Kid!" Tony yelled as they all ran to his side.

Peter put a thumb up saying he was fine.

"I'm good. I'll just stay down here. You guys get to bed" peter said, still facing the ground.

"Did he just pass out?" Clint whispered to Natasha.

"When was the last time you slept peter?" Natasha asked.

"Like..um" Peter hesitated before answering "I was asleep an hour ago" peter lied.

"Friday?" Tony asked.

"No! No, don't ask-" peter was cut off.

"Mr. Parker hasn't been getting any form of rest since last Thursday. Which has resulted in him passing out quite often" Friday answered.

"Son of a-" peter was cut off again.

"That's a week!" Clint yelled.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Natasha asked.

"I can't" peter simply answered.

"Why not?" Bucky asked.

"Goodnight people" peter said before getting up and taking his blanket with him.

"Is it also the reason you're not sleeping in your room?" Tony asked.

"Maybe" Peter answered.

"Do you think he's gonna sleep?" Bucky asked.

"Probably not. I'm pretty sure he said good night to us" tony said.

"Well, Someone better make that kid sleep" Clint said, eying Natasha and Bucky.

"He said he didn't want us" Bucky glared back.

"Well, I'm going to bed. And so is tony. I don't know about you guys.." Clint hinted them.

——————————

After Clint and tony left, Natasha and Bucky eyed each other.

"Do you think we should-" Bucky was cut off.

"Yeah" Natasha answered.

"Friday? Where's peter?" Bucky asked.

"Mr Parker is currently in the gym" Friday answered.

"Why is he-" Natasha was cut off again.

"I don't know, let's go" Bucky said.

They walked over to the gym to see peter using the punching bag.

———————————————

Peter walked over to the gym and set his blanket over on the side.

He walked over to the punching bag and began punching it.

You are a terrible person. You killed that innocent family.

Peter punched harder.

You're a murderer.

He punched hard enough to bruise his knuckles.

You kill. You're no better than Mnushkin!

Peter was about to punch so hard he'd break his arm when something caught his hand.

He turned around to see Natasha looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

When he turned back in front of him, he saw Bucky.

"Hey dad, mom" peter greeted.

They both raised their eyebrows. Was he okay? Natasha thought.

"I'm confused" Bucky said as Natasha let go of Peters arm.

"What's there to be confused about? You're my parents" peter said "biologically"

"Mhm. Anyway, shouldn't you be asleep?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, and so should you" peter said as he went to sit on the bench. His parents followed and stood in front of him.

"Kid, Just, head to bed okay?" Natasha suggested.

Peter glared at them before saying "not happening"

"Why not?" Bucky asked.

"Just leave me the fuck alone" peter growled.

"I remember a time when you wanted anything but that" Bucky said.

"It's just hard to sleep right now. With the things that are going on" peter admitted.

"Well sleep usually helps with that" Natasha said.

"And don't think we haven't noticed the bags under your eyes and your passing out every now and then" Bucky said.

"I'm not sleeping, got it?" Peter yelled, looking down.

"Okay, come on, let's see a movie or something. If you're not gonna sleep, at least don't punch until you bleed" Natasha said.

"Fine. That's agreeable" peter said, getting up.

Peter looked bucky right in the eye. They kept looking at each other before Natasha broke the silence.

"So, What about we go to the living room?" Natasha asked unsurely.

"But first take a shower. Ya stink" Natasha said, jokingly.

Peter nodded before walking away.

As soon as peter left, Bucky turned to Natasha.

"Why was the kid looking right into my soul?" He asked her.

She chuckled before saying "he's a kid. Let it slide"

———————————————

When peter finished with his shower, he changed into some comfortable gray sweats and a blue t shirt with a math pun.

When he walked into the living room, Natasha was in the kitchen making popcorn.

He walked over to her and asked "are they cheddar?"

She smiled and nodded.

Then, Bucky walked in. Peter wiped his tired eyes and said "alright, let's get this over with"

Bucky nodded before saying "You sure you don't want to sleep, kiddo?"

"I thought I already told you" peter said, rather agitated.

Bucky put his hands up in surrender "ok,ok"

"Anyway! Let's go and see the movie already!" Natasha said, trying to break the tension in the room. She walked over to peter and gave him the bowl of popcorn. "why don't you go pick the movie?" She said. Peter looked like he wanted to fight back, but Natasha's stern glare quieted him.

"Fine" He said as he took the bowl and left.

"Why is he being so.." Bucky was interrupted by Natasha.

"Come on, you know he hasn't been sleeping for a few days. Cut him some slack, Kay?" Natasha said.

Bucky nodded and they both headed to the living room.

Natasha sat on Peters left and Bucky, on his right.

Peter had chosen Star Wars: the force awakens.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Natasha noticed that peter was a little more drowsy than usual.

After an hour into the movie Peters head was on Natasha's shoulder.

Bucky smiled down at his son.

"He looks and acts so much like you" Bucky said.

Natasha looked down at peter. He was now fully asleep.

"Mmhm" she replied.

"We should get him to bed" Bucky said.

"Yeah" Natasha said.

Bucky got up and picked peter up.

Peter grumbled a bit at being moved, but then quieted down.

After peter was placed in bed, Natasha and Bucky headed back to bed.

4:56 am-

———————————————

6:00am

Peter woke up and got all of his gear ready.

Peter was surprised that he got any sleep.

He put the spider suit on, and then he wore casual civilian clothes over it.

He packed his mask in a duffle bag and a few clothes.

He picked it up and left the room.

When he got to the elevator, he pressed the first floor.

He was going from the 21st floor to the first.

Peter's heart almost stopped as the elevator doors opened on the 17th floor.

When he saw Natasha he froze.

Shit. Peter thought.

Natasha had a puzzled look on her face, as she entered the elevator.

"Where to? I thought you'd sleep more, considering you barely got an hour and half of it this week." Natasha commented.

"Yeah, well, plans changed. I'm heading out" peter replied duly.

"Right. When will you be back?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know, probably in a few days" peter said back.

Natasha nodded.

"Please keep in touch, Kay?" Natasha said.

Peter nodded, and took out a phone.

"Is that new?" Natasha asked, gesturing to the phone.

"Yeah. The guy I'm after has friends in high places. He can track my phone. Here" peter said, giving her the phone "write all the contacts I'll need while I destroy this phone" he then took out his old phone, as they stepped out of the elevator.

Peter smashed his phone on the ground and then stomped on it. He then looked up at Natasha with a huge smile.

"That was unusually satisfying" he said.

"You were eager" she smiled back as she gave the phone back to him.

He took the phone back.

"Okay so, bye" peter said as he picked up the duffel bag.

"Bye!" Natasha said back.

———————————————

Look. I'm very sorry, but I can't write much right now. I'll try harder next time.

Next update: probably in two days or something.

Thx 4 reading


	7. tracker

8:00 am

Everyone got up and made it to the dining room.

They all settled in and then Bucky asked " Hey, Where's the kid?"

"Oh, he left early this morning to help with Jessica's thing" Natasha replied coolly.

"And you just let him leave ?" Asked Clint

"No of course not. I put a tracker on his phone. It'll send us a message when Peters in deep shit" she explained.

—————————————————

Peter found Jessica's location and made it to her in minutes.

"Hey" he startled her.

"What the fu- oh. It's just you. What are you doing here?!!" Jessica asked angrily.

"I'm helping you" peter answered coldly.

"You can't be here. Go back. Or just go to my apartment or something. Just don't stay here. You'll get hurt" she whisper-yelled.

"I'm not leaving until we've killed that son of a bitch" Peter said, his voice rough.

"There's no _we _in this at all! It's just me. Okay? Just go!" She yelled at him

"Fine. I'll do it alone" peter said, as he climbed on the fence and jumped away.

"No! Shit. That stupid kid is going to get himself killed" Jessica said.

—————————————

Peter thought he should probably look for clues. Which would mean going to Jessica's. Because that's where he last saw kilgrave.

When peter got to her apartment, he felt his spider sense blaring at him.

_Run._

_Not safe._

**_Run!_**

As soon as he felt that, something grabbed ahold of his wrist and he felt something slide on.

That's when he looked around to see Malcolm putting cuffs on his wrists.

He saw something else on his wrist too. Something like a bracelet. It was thin and black.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry about this kid" Malcolm mumbled.

Peter tried using his super strength to break out of the cuffs but found that he couldn't.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Peter asked.

"Just a power dampener" Malcolm told him.

"Why, though?" Peter asked coldly.

Malcolm sighed as he pulled peter into his own room.

"I promised Jess that I would stop you from helping her with this dangerous shit" Malcom said.

"Let me go!" Peter said as he tried to kick Malcolm away.

Malcolmjust brought him into the room and said "I'm sorry but I can't let you run headfirst into danger, okay?"

As soon as he let go of Peters cuffed hands, a sound of a pop could be heard before the cuffs fell to the floor.

"Really?" Malcolm asked as he watched the kid pop his thumb back into place, as Malcolm closed the door and locked it.

"I mean, you weren't even trying with the cuffs to begin with-" peter said before he was interrupted.

"Good luck getting that thing out" he pointed to the bracelet.

"Uuhhh" Peter grumbled.

"Sorry Jessica's rules not mine" he held his hands up in surrender, as peter tried to pry off the bracelet. He only managed to make his wrist bleed.

"It's like it embedded into my skin" peter noticed.

"Yeah it's what it's supposed to do. That's not even bad" Malcolm paused "the ones they make at hydra release a toxin into your body every time you try to pry it off"

"Well that's...great" peter mumbled.

"Yeah, I heard some of them are electric" Malcolm remarked.

Peter sat in the floor and thought a little. when he came up with nothing he looked up at Malcolm with his sad puppy dog eyes that he knew would work and said "please, Malcolm. Please pretty please can you take this bracelet thing off of me and let me out?"

Malcolm looked at his puppy dog eyes for a second and then said "no. No way. I'm not falling for that anymore" he said.

"Oh come on! I never get this much action! Let me the fuck out or you'll regret it Malcolm. I'm being serious" peter threatened.

"Is that a threat, peter?" He smiled playfully at the sleepy angry puppy child looking straight at his soul.

"No, That's a promise Dingus" peter said darkly.

"You haven't slept a lot have you?" Malcolm asked.

"I have insomnia. Don't judge" peter grumbled.

Just then his duffel bag made a noise.

"Shit. It's my phone" peter said as he reached to grab it.

He read the first message.

**Mom: **_You know you can come back whenever..._

_**Peter**: Yeah I know. But I want to do this._

_**Mom:** are you ok? How long will you be gone?_

_**Peter: **I'm good thx. Idk I'll keep u updated_

"Who is it?"asked Malcolm.

"My mom" peter answered without thinking.

_Why the fuck would you say that? You're so stupid!_

_"_Shut up" peter whispered to the voices.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Malcolm.

"Sorry. Not..not you. I was Uh... talking to someone else" peter mumbled quickly.

"Who?" He asked looking around to see if there was anyone there.

"Leave it" peter grumbled.

"Okay whatever man" Malcolm said, finding a magazine on the ground and reading it.

————————————————

I'm so sorry. I had to come to school late and had a bunch of homework piled up on my desk, and I had finish it quick. Then came a bunch of projects and assignments, and at some point tests and quizzes which needed lots of studying.

But I'm trying to write now. Sorry if it was short. I have a limited time.

Update notice: October 14 or 15!


End file.
